


Trust your training

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [27]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Coach!Javi, Friendship, Future, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Students, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: A sneak peek into future Javi's first international competition as a coach. Who's more nervous, him or his student?
Series: Quarantink 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 11





	Trust your training

**Author's Note:**

> Part 27 of quarantine challenge - prompt: guinea pig
> 
> (This time I dediced not to expand Jun's steadily growing private zoo (see part 7 and 25 of this series) and rather concentrated on another meaning of this word.)

_Bratislava, Slovakia; September 2026_

"It's strange. I've never been at Nepela Trophy as a skater," Javier remarked.

"Mhm, when I think about it, I've also never been here as a skater. Though in the recent years I'm a regular here," Florent laughed.

"Javi," Stephane exclaimed and run to hug him. "I'd like to officially welcome you among us, they say "retired legends turned into coaches" I say "skaters crazy enough to stay into this hell of a sport," Stephane smiled.

"Thank you, Steph." Javi smiled and hugged him back. "I'm so nervous, guys," he added after a while.

"Don't be. You've trained under Brian. That's invaluable experience. And tell us something about your students. You are here with María, right?"

"Yeah," Javi lit up. "She's awesome. She's only 15 and I really believe she has great future ahead of her."

"She also has an awesome couch," Stéphane noted, trying to give Javi some more confidence in this new situation.

"Trust your training. You've had great run-throughs, just show it," he told her.

"I will. I'm so looking forward to it. There are so many people. More than in our rink," María remarked.

Javi's features clouded instantly. "I'm... I know. It will still take some time in Spain," he mumbled.

María put a hand on her mouth. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm so sorry."

"No, you are right. After me, and Sara, Kirill, Adria and Olivia there was a gap. And you are a new star. And also a guinea pig. My first student, first skater training in Spain in the new centre of winter sports... We’re all learning in the process…" Javi trailed off.

"I'm not a guinea pig. I'm an incredibly lucky girl to be Javier Fernandez’s first student and to train in Spain and not abroad," she said, gesturing animatedly.

Javier looked at her, smiling slightly.

"And I really meant it differently. For me, our rink is incredibly busy. Even at junior nationals there were _so many_ people. More that at all JGPs I've been at. So it has really surprised me, how many people are here,” she explained.

"You haven't competed in Russia, though," Javi winked at her, in good spirits again.


End file.
